millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 15 (Poland)
This is the fifth series of third run of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, first in 2019. It's hosted again by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. All the episodes (as a replays) are available to watch on Player.pl website, after end of an episode (~21:30). Episode 1 of the series is Episode 228 overall, Episode 2 is Episode 229, etc. (counting started from series 11 onwards). Biggest Winners 500 000 zł Winners Maksymilian Bilewicz - Episode 5 (4th March 2019) 250 000 zł Winners Anna Cichosz - Episode 2 (26th February 2019) Broadcasting Gameplay Lifelines *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') Episodes February * Episode 1 (25th February 2019) Anna Cichosz (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 2 (26th February 2019) Anna Cichosz (250 000 zł) Agnieszka Czarnek (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) * Episode 3 (27th February 2019) Mateusz Świerczyński (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Mateusz Partyka (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) * Episode 4 (28th February 2019) Maksymilian Bilewicz (500 000 zł, continued) March * Episode 5 (4th March 2019) Maksymilian Bilewicz (500 000 zł) Joanna Wężyk (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) * Episode 6 (5th March 2019) Jakub Rogalski (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Piotr Lupa (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Agnieszka Golasińska (2000 zł, continued) * Episode 7 (6th March 2019) Agnieszka Golasińska (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Katarzyna Kramnik (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) * Episode 8 (7th March 2019) Paweł Wojciechowski (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Andrzej Ropa (75 000 zł, continued) * Episode 9 (11th March 2019) * Episode 10 (12th March 2019) * Episode 11 (13th March 2019) * Episode 12 (14th March 2019) * Episode 13 (18th March 2019) * Episode 14 (19th March 2019) * Episode 15 (20th March 2019) * Episode 16 (21st March 2019) * Episode 17 (25th March 2019) * Episode 18 (26th March 2019) * Episode 19 (27th March 2019) * Episode 20 (28th March 2019) April * Episode 21 (1st April 2019) * Episode 22 (2nd April 2019) * Episode 23 (3rd April 2019) * Episode 24 (4th April 2019) * Episode 25 (8th April 2019) * Episode 26 (9th April 2019) * Episode 27 (10th April 2019) * Episode 28 (11th April 2019) * Episode 29 (15th April 2019) * Episode 30 (16th April 2019) * Episode 31 (17th April 2019) * Episode 32 (18th April 2019) * Episode 33 (22nd April 2019) * Episode 34 (23rd April 2019) * Episode 35 (24th April 2019) * Episode 36 (25th April 2019) * Episode 37 (29th April 2019) * Episode 38 (30th April 2019) May * Episode 39 (1st May 2019) * Episode 40 (2nd May 2019) * Episode 41 (6th May 2019) * Episode 42 (7th May 2019) * Episode 43 (8th May 2019) * Episode 44 (9th May 2019) * Episode 45 (13th May 2019) * Episode 46 (14th May 2019) * Episode 47 (15th May 2019) * Episode 48 (16th May 2019) * Episode 49 (20th May 2019) * Episode 50 (21st May 2019) * Episode 51 (22nd May 2019) * Episode 52 (23rd May 2019) * Episode 53 (27th May 2019) * Episode 54 (28th May 2019) * Episode 55 (29th May 2019) * Episode 56 (30th May 2019) Trivia * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 36 500 zł * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Anna Cichosz (episode 2) on 500 000 zł ** Mateusz Partyka (episode 3) on 20 000 zł ** Andrzej Ropa (wpisode 8) on 40 000 zł * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 2 of 2 (100%) ** Highest percentages of an answer - 90% - Anna Cichosz ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 90% - Anna Cichosz ** Lowest level - 5000 zł (4th question) - Agnieszka Czarnek ** Highest level - 500 000 zł (11th question) - Anna Cichosz * Friend guesses (1 in total): ** Correct - 1 (once not used) ** Wrong - 0 ** Without clue - 0 * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: ** Anna Cichosz (episode 1) - 75 000 zł 14